1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to control technology, and more particularly to a brake warning device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are good for the environment and healthy for people. However, most bicycles have no brake lights. If people are cycling on the road, it can be dangerous when the bicycle brakes suddenly. Cars behind the bicycle may collide with the bicycle. Thus, a method for avoiding traffic accidents is desired.